Yours Truly
by Purple Archer
Summary: HGSS story... Snape writes Hermione a letter expressing his love.
1. Chapter 1

Yours Truly

Author's Note: I'm just new in writing fan fics so please don't be too hard on me! Please review so that I can improve. Thanks! Enjoy reading )

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making money out of it.

Chapter 1

A Letter from a Black Heart

Severus Snape, the potions master is the least favorite teacher of every student (except those in Slytherin) in Hogwarts. He is cold, cruel, and a death eater. Unbeknownst to everyone, there is a softer side of him - a side which loves a certain person. There is a room for a girl in his heart, Hermione Granger.

It is Potions class again – Double Potions of Gryffindor with Slytherin. He watches Hermione Granger with awe. _She really is perfect. _He thought. He walked towards her table to look at her work. Same as always, there is nothing to criticize.

"Nice work, Miss Granger," he said. _Wait, did I just complement her? _He thought. Hermione seemed to notice because her head snapped up and looked at him and she blushed. Snape smirked. He strode to Harry's table and looked at his cauldron.

"Mr Potter, once again your work is pitiful. You won't be receiving any marks today. _Evanesco._" Harry's potion vanished.

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to talk back to Snape but Hermione held him back. "No Harry, he'll just put you in detention!" Hermione warned.

"Thanks for the reminder, Hermione." Harry said flatly.

The lunch bell rang and all the Gryffindors were all eager to go out of the dungeon.

Snape tried to talk to Hermione but she left quickly with Harry and Ron. After all the students have gone out of the room, he began pacing. How would he tell Hermione that he loved her? How? And then it hit him.

Why not write her a letter and then send it by owl post? Satisfied with his decision, he picked up a parchment and a quill and started to write what was eating inside of him.

During lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together and talked about the injustice of Snape.

"He criticizes everyone's work except for his beloved Slytherins!" Ron said in anguish.

"No, not everyone. He praised Hermione. I think he likes you Hermione." Harry said jokingly.

"Oh please! As if he would ever like me! I'm just a student… And – and… I'm in Gryffindor - ," Hermione stammered.

"I'm just joking!" Harry cut her off laughing. Ron joined him in his mirth. Hermione just smiled and looked down on her plate.

Yes, she was happy when Snape had praised her. His voice was really sincere and when she looked at him, he actually blushed! _Was I just imagining things?_ She thought. _Yes, I liked Professor Snape. He's smart, mature, and he's handsome in a way. And – _

"Hey Hermione! You've been smiling at your plate for a minute now! Are you okay?" Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm really fine." Hermione said with a smile and began eating her lunch.

That night on the Gryffindor common room, the Golden Trio took their favorite spots by the fireplace to enjoy their homework-free day. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess while Hermione was staring at the fire. Harry finally noticed her silence.

"Uhm, Hermione, are you okay? You're so quiet today. Aren't you supposed to read the latest innovations in Potions or something?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione woke up from her trance when she heard the word _Potions._ "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I was just preoccupied."

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. _Okay something's wrong with her._ Ron thought. And by the way Harry looked meaningfully at him; he must be thinking the same thing too.

Finally, Ron voiced out his thoughts. "Hermione, what is wrong with you? Did you finally crack from your strenuous reading?"

"No, I'm not. I just - ," Hermione was cut off by a tapping sound on the window. It was an owl. She crossed the room to the window and opened it to let the owl in. The owl flew to the table and looked at Hermione. She took the letter from the owl and afterwards the owl flew away to the window.

It was addressed to her. She was surprised. She was unaware that Harry and Ron were watching her.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to them. "I don't know. I haven't opened it." She said.

"Well, open it!" Harry urged. Hermione opened the letter. Her heart was caught up in her throat when she read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were different from the other women I met. You are smart, kind, and beautiful. To me, you are perfect. I want you to know that I love you. I am too coward to tell you straight so I decided to write you this letter. Do not show this to anyone. Keep it to yourself. _

_Yours truly,_

_Your secret admirer_

_Who is this person? _She asked herself. _Is this some kind of a joke? But he seems sincere and so true. Shall I tell this to Harry and Ron, my two best friends? But he said I must not tell it to anyone. _

"Who's it from?" Ron asked again, intrigued.

_Shall I tell them? Okay, here goes… _"Uh, it's from… from… my mother…She wants to know if I'm doing all right with my studies." She lied weakly. _Did I just lie? Okay, I did but they won't buy that lame lie. _She thought.

"Oh, from your mom. If you're writing to your mom again, tell her Ron and I said 'hi'," Harry said smiling.

Hermione thought he was joking but a closer look at him told her that he was sincere. She was a bit surprised at herself for telling an effective lie.

"Oh okay. I…uhm…have to go….I mean sleep…see you in the morning." Hermione babbled as she turned away to go to the girls' dormitories.

"Good night Hermione!" Harry and Ron called out to her. Hermione waved and skipped up to the stairs leading to the dormitory.

As she lied down in her bed, she could not help wondering who the person that wrote her a sweet letter is. She finally dozed off smiling and holding the letter in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Snape may be OOC in the letter but that is his alter ego (softer side).

Chapter 2

Argument in the Dungeons

The next morning, Hermione was in high spirits when she woke up. She fixed herself and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning!" She greeted Harry and Ron happily.

"You look really happy today. It seemed that you slept well," Harry remarked. "Yeah, the dark circles around your eyes are gone," Ron added.

"Thanks for noticing," Hermione said sarcastically to Ron. Harry stifled a laugh and following his lead, Ron laughed. Hermione joined them in their laughter.

Meanwhile, in the staff table, Snape was watching Hermione intently. _She is so beautiful when she laughs. Did she receive my letter? Was she happy because of that? Did she tell those dunderheads? _He asked himself.

"Severus, your food is getting cold. You should eat first before staring at Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore said silently with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was aware of that," Snape said through gritted teeth. "Frankly, you're scaring me because you seem to know everything that goes inside my head."

"Oh no, Severus. I'm not reading your mind. I've been noticing that you're staring at Miss Granger every morning quite some time now," Dumbledore said. "Do you have some feelings for her?"

"No, I don't. You know very well that my heart isn't capable of loving anymore," Snape lied coldly.

"Of course you do!" said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling again. Clearly, Dumbledore knew that Snape was lying. "If you do not have feelings for her, then why are you staring at her so intently? Why are you concerned about her performance in all her studies especially in Potions? And most important of all, why do you _care_ about her? It seems clear to me that you love Miss Granger."

Snape did not answer. Dumbledore already knew that he loves Hermione. Dumbledore just smiled at him. "You know I'm right Severus," said Dumbledore as he patted Snape's back and he stood up from his chair and left the staff table.

Snape sighed as he looked at Hermione before standing up and going to the dungeons to his Potions class.

Hermione blushed as she noticed that Snape was staring at her. Her eyes followed Snape as he went out of the Great Hall. She could have sworn that Snape gave her a little smile as he passed her. It was not his usual smirk but a genuine smile.

Snape could not wait to see Hermione again so he was glad that at last it was Double Potions of the Gryffindors with the Slytherins. His eyes followed Hermione as she sat on her usual chair with Harry and Ron on either side of her. For a second, their eyes met but both quickly averted each other.

Snape had to clear his throat to gain his composure. "The instructions are on the board. You know what to do," he said in his usual cold, sneering voice.

Hermione was in her attentive mode. As always, she exactly does what is on the board. She somehow liked Potions although she would not admit it out loud.

Snape was watching Hermione from the corner of his eye. He did not want to distract her. _She's quite the perfectionist._ He remarked to himself. _She does exactly what I had written on the board. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "The finished potion should now be orange," he said. "Put it in a vial and submit it to me."

As Harry was putting the potion in the vial, he sighed with relief. Snape did not go to Harry's table to vanish his potion or taunted him to provoke him so he could get in detention. As a matter of fact, he just stood in front of the class with his arms crossed in his chest apparently thinking hard. _Is he being nice or just preoccupied?_ Harry thought. He was about to tell his observations to Ron and Hermione when Snape appeared in front of them. "Can't you follow instructions Potter, Weasley? I said orange not red," said Snape sneering.

"But Professor, the color of the potion differs from its consistency. The potion is a suspension." Hermione spoke up boldly. Snape looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Hermione felt her cheeks burn but she went on. "I think they've put in the right ingredients. If the particles at the bottom are not mixed well, the color would be red. But still their potion is correct. The potion would only be orange if the particles are – ,"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat. Hermione was startled. "You really are a know-it-all. Are you trying to impress me, Miss Granger? I know what the potion looks like - ,"

"Then why are you questioning Harry's and Ron's work if you know how the potion looks like? You should have seen that their potions are correct!" Hermione practically shouted.

"Detention for being disrespectful to a teacher!" snarled Snape. "Come here at my office at 9 pm. All of you, put your vials at the table and get out!"

Hermione was practically close to tears. Harry and Ron would not let that happen to their best friend. They stood up to talk back to Snape but Hermione pulled them down. "Hermione, he gave you detention and said those things to you! We wouldn't let him get away with this!" Harry hissed.

"No, Harry, Ron, don't talk back to him. You'll be in more trouble. It's my fault anyway," Hermione said tearfully.

"We don't care! We're used to detention anyway. I'll get that git - ," Ron growled.

"No, please." Hermione cut him off. "I'll be okay." "Are you sure?" Harry asked quietly. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine," she said but her voice cracked. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "If he gives you a hard time, just tell us okay?" said Harry. She nodded. They stood up and went to Snape's table.

Harry and Ron glared at Snape as they put their vials on the table. Hermione, however, choked as she put her work on his table. Snape avoided her eyes as she looked at him.

"What did I just do?" said Snape to himself when all the students have gone out of the room. _What happened to me? Why did I get annoyed at Hermione that easily? She was just explaining. _He ran his hands in his hair in frustration. _She'll hate me now. I've got to apologize. I've got to write her a letter._

Meanwhile, Hermione was crying in her bed. She could not believe that the man he loved said those words to her. She was hurt. She hugged her pillow and sniffled. _He hates me. Professor Snape hates me for being such a know-it –all! I won't bother with him anymore! _She stood up and wiped her tears. She went to the common room and found Harry and Ron doing assignments. They looked up when Hermione went to them.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked. "Not really," said Hermione. Her eyes are still red and puffy.

"Anyway, you have an owl," Harry pointed to an owl looking at Hermione. "Your mom sure misses you," remarked Ron. Hermione cracked a small smile. She took the letter from the owl. The owl ruffled its feathers and it flew away to the window.

She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It's me again. I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry if I have to bring this up but I've heard that you got detention from Snape. I think he treated you unfairly. He shouldn't have given you detention for telling what is right. If I were Snape (which I'm not), I would apologize for being mean to you. Just take it easy, don't worry too much. Maybe he'll just make you polish the floor! (I'm just kidding!) I know he's an insufferable man but maybe you'll see the softer side of him somehow. I caught a glimpse of you crying. Please don't cry anymore. I love to see your beautiful smile again._

_Yours truly,_

_Your secret admirer_

When she finished reading, she could not help but smile. Her secret admirer cheered her up and comforted her. It was now ten minutes to nine.

"Hermione, it's nearly time for your detention!" Harry said. "You'd better hurry or Snape might kill you!"

"I know, I know," said Hermione with a smile.

"Hey, what are you smiling about? You'll have detention with Snape!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's not the reason why I'm smiling," said Hermione cheerfully.

"Then, what is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione did not answer but instead gave the both of them a hug. Then, she hurried out of the common room to Snape's dungeon.

"She's weirded out! Why do you think she's happy all of a sudden? She's nearly depressed a while ago," said Ron scratching his head.

"Maybe it was the letter," said Harry thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Merry Christmas to all of you! Please review!

Chapter 3

Hermione's Outburst

Hermione hurried to the dungeon so that Snape would not punish her more for being late. She arrived at the dungeon door panting. She knocked at the door and heard Snape's voice. "Enter," said Snape.

She opened the door and saw Snape behind his desk, as if waiting for her. "You're early," he remarked. It was only three minutes before nine. "Did you run?" Snape asked noticing Hermione's red and shining face.

"Yes Professor," said Hermione, panting slightly. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Sit. Save your energy for your task," said Snape sneering. Hermione sat at the chair near to Snape's desk. "What will I do for detention, Professor?" said Hermione, determinedly not meeting his eyes asked in a low voice.

"You will make a simple potion I know you will not mess up," said Snape smirking at her. "I have run out of Sleeping Potion so that is what you will do tonight. Start, you don't have all night."

Hermione stood up and went to the bookshelf to get a book and to the supply closet to gather all the ingredients for the potion. Snape however observed her as she worked. He went nearer to her and noticed that her eyes are dreamy and that she was not focused at all. She was about to put an ingredient when Snape suddenly grabbed her wrist. Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at Snape.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? Are you going to make my office explode?" Snape hissed.

"I'm so sorry sir. I guess I'm not really focused," said Hermione timidly. Her cheeks burned as Snape continued to glare at her. He snatched the herb with his other hand before Hermione drops it into the cauldron.

"What the hell is your problem?" Snape asked irritably as he dropped Hermione's hand harshly.

Hermione did not mind the slight pain on her wrist. _Shall I tell him? It seems so childish to talk about it to a professor._ _I can't lie to him; he'll probably read my mind. It would be embarrassing that way. Oh well, he asked for it. _She thought.

"I'm waiting, Miss Granger. What is your problem?" Snape asked. Hermione looked at him in surprise. His voice was not sneering but it was concerning.

"Well, I.. uhm… I-I received a letter this evening. It's not really a problem but it kind of bothers me," said Hermione.

"How are you bothered by this letter?" Snape asked trying to make his voice casual but deep inside him, his heart was beating faster.

"I don't know who sent it to me. He signed it anonymously. His letters are quite moving. He's so thoughtful and sweet. I'm just thinking who he might be," said Hermione softly. She avoided Snape's eyes and she blushed harder.

Snape wanted very much to tell her that it was him but resisted the urge. His heart was now beating at a double rate. His pale cheeks were becoming redder; luckily Hermione was not looking at him.

"You nearly exploded the potion because of your silly love problem. Get back to work and focus. I'll stretch your detention to a month if you do it wrongly," said Snape coldly. He strode to his desk, his robes billowing as always.

She sighed as she put herself in a focused mode. She continued working so that she could get out of the dungeons immediately. At exactly 10:30, she was finished with the potion and she was now putting it into vials. She went to Snape's desk and handed him the vials.

"Professor, I'm finished. Can I go now?" She asked wearily.

"Yes, I suppose you can. If you'll ever be inattentive again, I will put you in detention for a month. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione. "And good night," she added sheepishly. She went out of the dungeons to go to their common room.

When she finally reached the common room, she went to the girls' dormitory, changed into her night dress, and flopped on her bed. She thought she might be losing her nerve for telling Snape about the letter. _As if he cared! I liked Professor Snape but that was then. Now, I'm not really sure. He said mean things to me before but that argument last Potions class was the final straw. I won't bother with him anymore. I don't like him anymore. _She thought decisively. _I'm falling for my secret admirer. I wish I know who he is. _She smiled at her thoughts before sleeping.

The next morning, she went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw Harry and Ron eating their meal.

"Hey Hermione, sorry we did not wait for you last night," said Ron as Hermione sat beside him.

"It's okay," she assured him.

"How was detention with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know the usual. He made me make a Sleeping Potion and at first I was not attentive. He threatened me to a month's detention if I didn't make it right," said Hermione smirking.

Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were looking at each other having the same puzzled expression.

"Care to discuss what's going on?" Frowning, Hermione asked.

"Uh, what was in the letter?" Ron asked tentatively.

"It's – uhm, nothing. Nothing really," lied Hermione, trying to smile.

"No, I think that there is something unusual with it," remarked Harry.

"Like you've been given a curse!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione gaped at them. "What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded, her voice shaking slightly.

"You see, after you received that letter you were acting weird. You were unusually happy although you were really upset about detention. And then you said you were inattentive during detention. And that's the weirdest thing of all, you are _never _inattentive during Potions," observed Harry.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron asked finally.

Hermione did not look at them. She stared out into space and then she sighed. She turned to the pair of them. "Look, it isn't a curse, okay. It's just an ordinary letter but I don't know who sent it to me," she said patiently.

"B-but somebody might be trying to curse you or to get Harry. Why didn't you tell us before about it? You shouldn't trust an anonymous letter!" Ron said indignantly.

"Don't be silly, Ron. It isn't full of dark magic," snapped Hermione.

"Oh yeah, then how do you know?" Ron retorted, his face becoming redder.

"Will a love letter count for dark magic?" Being irritated, she suddenly burst out.

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"I-I've got to go," said Hermione suddenly and she went out of the Great Hall as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I was inspired by the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 because while I was writing this chapter, it was playing in the background. Please review!

I'm also thinking of writing another HGSS fan fic because they are perfect for each other. It will be really dramatic...

Chapter 4

She Will Be Loved

Snape watched Hermione flee from the idiots she called "friends". He wondered what was going on with her. He immediately stood from the staff table and followed Hermione secretly. He finally located her in the Charms corridor and he hid in a corner. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair looked bushier than ever.

She leaned on the wall and sighed. _How am I going to face them? Harry especially Ron will be furious with me! _She thought in despair. After a minute of standing alone in the corridor, she saw Harry and Ron running towards her. Snape sighed with relief because they did not see him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, his eyes full of concern.

"No, I'm not! I just lied to you about that stupid letter, I'm being inattentive, and I- I just don't know what to do! I keep thinking who would ever send me that letter and I feel stupid thinking about it! And now you're both mad at me!" said Hermione who was now crying.

"No, we're not," assured Harry although Ron was not looking at her. Apparently, she noticed.

"Go on Ron! Tell me off! Tell me I'm stupid!" shrieked Hermione.

Ron held her hands. "Listen to me! I'm sorry for what I've said, okay?" Ron said pleadingly. "I admit. I was a little angry with you for receiving a love letter. I never thought that someone would like you that much or - ,"

"So, you think nobody else can love me?" interjected Hermione. She withdrew her hands from Ron and glared at him.

"No, it's not like that!" Ron said hastily.

Hermione's eyes were now red from crying. "You're right! No one would ever love a know-it-all and a Muggle-born!" She said painfully. She ran away from the both of them.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called out. He attempted to catch her but Harry held him back. "Just leave her alone for a moment. I'll talk to her later," said Harry.

"Why did I just say that?" asked Ron mortified. "She'll hate me forever. How can I make it up to her?" moaned Ron. He bumped his head on the wall. Harry pulled him quickly before he does some serious damage to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. Just don't hurt yourself," said Harry. "Let's go to Charms or we'll be late."

Snape seemed rooted at the corner. It was his entire fault! _If it wasn't for me writing that letter, she would not have said or thought all those things. I have to stop this. I swear the next letter that I will send her would be the last! _He was heartbroken at his thoughts but he was doing it for Hermione.

Hermione was a little late for Charms. Her eyes were not as red as before but they were still puffy. She sat next to Harry and ignored Ron for the rest of the period. Harry did not have the time to talk to Hermione about the incident because it was a busy day. Ron and Hermione were still not talking to each other so Harry was forced to sit between them.

During Potions, Hermione tried to be really focused on what she was doing. Now that she thought of it, maybe those letters were a joke. Maybe it was a prank done by Malfoy who would never pass a chance to hate her for being a Muggle-born. When she received those letters, she was happy to know that someone _really _liked her although she knew that Harry and Ron loved her but that was just a friendly love. No one would ever love her in _that _way, she thought miserably. She was afraid that she was going to cry again so she blinked her eyes to keep the tears from appearing.

"The finished potion should now be purple. Put it in a vial and submit it to me. After that, you can all go out," announced Snape in his cold voice.

Even though she was half-focused, she still made the potion correct. She submitted it to Snape with her head bent and left the room without waiting for Ron and Harry.

"Harry, our classes are finished. Please talk to Hermione for me," said Ron as they walked out of the dungeon.

"Sure, don't worry about it. I'll talk to her," said Harry smiling slightly.

"Thanks!" said Ron exhaling with relief.

When they went to the common room, she was not there. They even asked Parvati and Lavender if Hermione was in the girls' dormitory but they said she was not there.

"Where could she be?" asked Ron sounding worried.

"Hang on, I'll check the Marauder's Map," said Harry.

"Great idea!" said Ron.

They saw the dot labeled "Hermione Granger" in the Astronomy Tower. "I'll follow her," said Harry. Ron nodded. Harry pocketed the map and headed for the tower. When he got there, he saw Hermione standing with her back turned on him.

"Hey," greeted Harry as he got near her. Hermione looked at him but did not say anything. She was not crying but she looked really sad. Harry put his arm around her.

"Hermione, Ron did not mean what he said. He's really sorry," said Harry softly. Hermione did not say anything. She did not look at Harry and she stepped a bit from him. Then, she turned to him with her arms folded on her chest.

"I was thinking about it here. When I'm alone, I think things over better. I realized that I'm so sensitive about what Ron had said in the Charms corridor. I also realized that Ron did not really mean it," mumbled Hermione. "I guess I'm so caught up in this love letter because I didn't think that anyone would love me," added Hermione throatily. She could not hold the tears anymore so she cried in front of Harry. Harry hugged her and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Hermione, Ron and I love you," said Harry patting her hair.

"I know but this one is different. The boy who sent me that letter told me that he really loves me. I guess that this is too good to be true," sobbed Hermione. She pulled herself from Harry and wiped her tears.

"Nonsense! Who wouldn't want to love Hermione Granger? You're intelligent, kind, brave, and not to mention beautiful," said Harry smiling.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" asked Hermione warily.

"Of course!"

"I think you're only saying that because I'm your best friend," said Hermione jokingly.

"No, I'm serious!"

"Whatever Harry! Thanks anyway," said Hermione smiling.

"You're not mad at Ron?"

"No, I'm not. Harry, I'm sorry for lying to both of you about that letter. I promise, if ever I receive another one again, I'll tell you about it," said Hermione.

"Okay. Come on let's go," said Harry.

"You go on ahead, I'll come in a minute. I just want to be alone for a moment."

"Okay then. See you," said Harry and he went down the tower and headed towards the common room.

Hermione sighed. She felt a lot much better after Harry had talked to her. Then she thought about Ron. Why was he so upset when she told him about the letter? It was clear that he was jealous. Why though? Harry did not even go ballistic about that. Could Ron be harboring feelings for her? She shook her head at the thought. She heard footsteps coming her way.

With Ron occupying her mind, she suddenly said: "Ron, I swear I'm com-," she stopped short as she whirled around and saw Professor Snape.

"The Astronomy Tower is not a place for a date, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape coldly.

"Sorry Professor, I thought you were Ron," mumbled Hermione not meeting his eyes. She felt really embarrassed.

"Another five points for that," said Snape. That caused Hermione to glare at him. "What were you doing here anyway, Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

"I just needed a quiet place to think, Sir," said Hermione. Their eyes locked for a moment and she felt as though her hatred for him would be gone but she took her eyes off him and the feeling vanished instantly.

"Isn't the library quiet enough for you?"

"Yes, but I wanted to be alone so I could think. I usually go here when I need to figure out something on my own."

Snape smirked. He could not believe that they were the same. He also goes to the tower when he wanted to think clearly.

"Professor, I have to go now," said Hermione. "I feel a lot better after thinking here." She smiled at him despite the fact that she did not like him that much anymore.

Snape just nodded and turned his back on her. Hermione went down the tower with mixed feelings and confusion. _Am I falling for him again?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! This chapter was continued... or should I say written by my friend wafledreams. I couldn't finish this chapter so she did it for me. :P Many thanks to wafledreams:)  
Read and review guys!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Guessing Game

Hermione went to the Gryffindor Common Room looking dazed. She was startled when she finally noticed the Fat Lady waving her large fan at her, since she just stood there lost in her thoughts for a few seconds. Hermione gave her the password and went inside. She saw Harry and Ron sitting on the chairs near the fireplace, apparently waiting for her. When Ron saw her, he immediately went to her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for all the things I've said. I didn't know what I was thinking," said Ron sincerely.

"That's okay. I'm sorry too, for being immature," mumbled Hermione.

The two of them were silent for seconds until Harry cleared his throat. Hermione's head snapped up and Ron quickly looked at Harry.

"I think you have something to show us, Hermione," reminded Harry.

"Oh, yes, the letters," said Hermione. "Wait, I'll get them." She went to the dormitory to get the letters. After getting them, she saw Harry and Ron anticipating to read them.

"Here, I know it sounds kind of mushy but I really liked them," said Hermione as she handed the letters to the both of them.

As Harry and Ron were reading them, they tried to hide their amusement but failed. Hermione shot them a dirty look.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione irritably.

"Nothing, except that it seems like your secret admirer sounds like he's madly in love with you," said Ron.

"Thanks for noticing," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Don't you want to find out who it is?" asked Harry.

"Of course I want to find out who it is!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, do you recognize the handwriting?"

"No, he used some kind of charm to make his handwriting as anonymous as possible. It's like a font in a word processor."

Ron looked at her curiously. "What's a word processor?" Hermione sighed inwardly, suddenly remembering she was in the wizarding world.

"It's a program, used by Muggles for writing papers and stuff," explained Hermione. "Not that it matters now, are you guys going to help me?"

"You're the smart one, Hermione. Honestly, you could have muttered an incantation to reveal the real handwriting," said Ron.

"It didn't occur to me earlier!" said Hermione crossly.

"That figures. You were so absorbed in that letter," said Ron as-a-matter of factly.

Hermione gave Ron a stern look that made him suddenly clamp his mouth. She snatched the letter from Ron's hand and took her wand out from her pocket. She pointed her wand to the letter and said "_Obscurus Revelio"._ Nothing happened, except some letters showed some unique strokes.

"This bloke is good," said Harry. "Obviously, he's smart enough not to let his identity slip."

"But look, some letters showed some traces of his handwriting," Ron pointed out.

"I don't recognize it but it looks vaguely familiar," observed Harry.

Hermione looked at the letter more closely. She did not know how Harry seemed familiarized with the odd strokes. She did not even recognize it, not even a single dot. She really wanted to find out who it is. She was not that desperate but she was intrigued by this mystery.

A loud tapping noise from the window broke her thoughts. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind.

"Harry, Ron! I think that owl's from him! Let it in!"

"Another letter? Really, Hermione, you must have about a hundred of these by this weekend!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and looked at Hermione. She took the letter from the owl and she immediately went to the window and closed it.

"What are you doing? The owl's supposed to go now," said Ron.

"Oh, this time, I'm going to reply," said Hermione smiling.

"Well, read it first," said Harry.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I think this'll be my last letter to you. Please forgive me for doing so but I have my reasons that I don't want you to know. Always remember that I love you and nothing will ever change that._

_Yours truly,_

_Your secret admirer_

"Oh no," said Hermione bewildered. "He said that this was his last letter to me. He could not keep writing to me anymore. I've got to tell him that I want to know him."

"Go on, Hermione. The owl's waiting," said Harry.

She ran to her room and grabbed a parchment, a quill, and an ink. She rushed back to the common room and wrote what she really wanted to say. When she was finished, she put the letter in the beak of the owl. "Take this back to him," she said to the owl. Ron opened the window and the owl flew out of the room.

That night in Snape's office, he was sitting on his chair behind the desk grading essays. He saw the owl that he used to send Hermione's letter tapping his window. He opened his window and let the owl fly into his room.

"What's this for?" he asked himself when he saw the letter on the owl's beak. He took it and the owl flew away. He opened the letter and he gasped as he recognized the handwriting.

_To my secret admirer,_

_Please don't stop writing to me. I know you have your reasons for this, but I would really want to know who you are. I am quite touched when you told me loved me; no one has really expressed their feelings for me until now, when you wrote to me that you love me. I'm sorry when I didn't give my replies for I have my doubts. You really made me happy._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

Snape stared at the letter dumbfounded. Had he actually made her happy just by that? He felt his heart go faster than the usual. He smirked inwardly at these thoughts, partly feeling amused and nervous, for he was a man who's always in control of his emotions.

Hermione couldn't sleep well that night. She was thinking about the person's last words in the letter. She couldn't understand why all of a sudden he wanted to stop writing to her just like that? It was not unusual for someone to receive a love letter, but what was unusual was that this someone decided not to write anymore, before she even replied.

Wait a minute, she thought abruptly. Harry said he thought that the handwriting was familiar. If this person also went to Hogwarts, then Harry must have some idea who this person is! Hermione dressed in her night robes then sneaked off to the boy's dormitory. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake up the others.

Hermione sat on his bed and shook Harry on his shoulders. "Harry, Harry, wake up. It's me Hermione. I want to ask you something." But all he did was to mumble in return.

Feeling frustrated, she shook Harry even harder. "Harry, please wake up. It's really important." When he didn't budge, she slapped him on his cheek.

Harry sat up so unexpectedly, Hermione almost fell off the bed. He rubbed his hand on his left cheek, looking furious at her. "What the hell was that for!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I thought that would move you a bit," said Hermione shyly. She looked around, and sighed in relief. Everybody was still fast asleep.

Harry yawned. "This had to be important. What is it?"

"Well, you remember what you said in the common room earlier? How the handwriting on the letter was familiar?"

"Yeah, sort of. What about it?"

"Can you tell me who do you think it is?"

Harry glanced at her, astounded. "You wouldn't want to know. I don't know if it's really him, it's was just a hunch. But he was the person I first thought of when I saw the letter."

Hermione peered in closer on him. "So tell me who it is! This can't be bad, is it?"

"I-I don't know. You should've noticed it too, I mean, we see his writing at least once a week, so that should give it away," said Harry, backing away from her a little. When she wants to know something, she wouldn't stop at anything.

"Are you saying he's not a student? Then… he's a TEACHER!" said Hermione loudly.

Harry quickly put his hand at her mouth. "Not so loud! You'll wake everyone! You're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Sorry. I know it's not Hagrid, then..." she paused, then a look of shock dawned on her. "Professor Flitwick!"

"Not him! Professor Snape!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wafledreams: Sorry if I portrayed Hermione here as slow, that really ruins her image as know-it-all, but it just came out from my mind. Hehe..


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Update at last! It's my summer vacation so I may be able to update sooner. I just hope I won't get writer's block again. Wafledreams helped me with this one too. :)  
**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Wafledreams and I really appreciated it. :) We love you so much!**

** Please review... My heart fills with joy whenever I read your reviews. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Mistaken Identity

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. How come Professor Snape would write her a letter? It was really unexpected, yet her heart was skipping at the thought, suppose that it was really him. She couldn't control her delight and smiled. Harry unfortunately noticed this.

"Why are you smiling Hermione? Don't tell me you like him," said Harry suspiciously.

"N-no! Or course not! I was j-just thinking of something, you know, homework," lied Hermione, blushing.

"Okay, but I just didn't think _homework_ could make you smile."

"Don't be silly. After all, I was reputed to be that, right?"

Harry shrugged. "You better get some sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow. You can see for yourself if it was really him," he added.

"Thanks. You're a great friend. Good night," replied Hermione giving Harry a hug.

Harry hugged her back. "No problem, good night to you too."

Hermione practically bounced all the way to the girls' dormitory. It wasn't proven yet if it was Snape but somehow ever since she received the first letter, deep inside she hoped it was him, even though it was ridiculous and she was mad at him back then.

Her good mood was seen until the next day at the Great Hall. She greeted everyone and bade them a good day, to their surprise. Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti greeted her back, but without teasing her about being in love. Ron confronted her about this.

"What's wrong with you? The other day you were mad at me, then being happy all of a sudden!"

"You're overreacting Ron. I'm just happy, that's all. Do you want me to be sulking all day?"

"No! What I'm just saying is-" he was cut off, Hermione had just kissed her in the cheek. Ron looked at her, surprise evident in his eyes. He unconsciously placed a hand at he'd been kissed.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I'm going to the library, just in case anyone asks," said Hermione smiling at him and walked towards the exit.

Ron shook his head. "She's nuts. I really can't understand girls," he said to Dean Thomas standing next to him, grinning.

Hermione was making her way through the corridors when she saw Harry. She waved at him.

"Hey Harry! Where're you up to?"

"I was just about to go to the common room, how about you?"

"Library. Listen, have you seen my notes in Transfiguration? I can't remem-" Hermione broke off suddenly. She had just bumped into something black, and then pushed back against the floor.

Her books and some parchments dropped too. Groaning in pain, she looked up and saw a fellow student sneering – Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Granger. You might want another pair of eyes to help you walk," he snapped.

She hurriedly gathered her things, and to her surprise, Malfoy also bent down to help her. When they picked up the rest, she mumbled a "thanks."

"Just watch it next time," Malfoy grumbled. He stood up and brushed himself. He left Hermione gaping at him.

Harry saw the commotion and went to her side. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I bumped into him by accident." Hermione arranged her things which were teetering in her arms. A notebook fell and Harry caught it.

"Here, you nearly dropped this," said Harry. He put the notebook on top of Hermione's pile of books.

"That isn't mine, it's Malfoy's," frowned Hermione.

"Oh, is it? I wanna have a look," said Harry mischievously. He grabbed the notebook again.

"Harry!" said Hermione reprovingly. "We should give it back to him!"

"Yeah… Later!" Harry sprinted to the corridor leading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry! Wait!" called Hermione. Knowing Harry could not hear her anymore, she just shrugged and went to library.

An hour later, she went to the Common Room. She saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean laughing their heads off. She noticed they were huddled over Harry's shoulder while reading some notebook. Then she recognized it – Malfoy's notebook.

"Harry! I told you to give that back to Malfoy!" scolded Hermione. She dropped her books on the table with a heavy thud.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Hermione!" said Ron. "Hey, did you know he doodled hearts and clouds while listening to Transfiguration?" added Ron while the others snorted with laughter.

Hermione suppressed a laugh. She managed to keep a straight face. "Okay fine, it's very funny. Now can we give it back? He might be looking for it now."

"He wouldn't look for it, it's his Transfiguration notes," said Neville.

"Yeah, unless he studies," added Seamus.

"Or he doesn't want people to know he likes sunshine and hearts!" exclaimed Dean.

The boys laughed with him. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the notebook from Harry's hands.

"Hey! We were reading that!" said Harry indignantly.

"I'm going to give it back to him tomorrow. I'm keeping this with me," said Hermione as she marched towards the girls' dormitory. The boys groaned in disappointment.

Hermione sat on her bed and looked at Malfoy's notebook. She opened it with trepidation. His notebook was a mess. She giggled when she saw the doodled clouds and hearts. His handwriting looked a bit familiar. She gasped. Could her secret admirer be Draco Malfoy? She jumped out of bed to tell Harry and Ron.

She went to the common room but the both of them were not there. "They've gone to dinner early without telling me," mumbled Hermione. She decided to go to the Great Hall to inform them of her discovery.

When she finally reached them, she slammed the notebook on the table. Harry and Ron looked at her. "Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

"I know who it is!"

"Know who?" asked Ron.

"My secret admirer! I think it's Malfoy!" whispered Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at her in shock. "How did you know?" asked Harry.

"I recognize his handwriting. It really looked like his!" she took the notebook and shoved it into their faces.

"No way!" exclaimed Ron. "Hermione, this is so creepy! Don't write to him again! It's just a prank!"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I told you he seemed so sincere. I can tell," said Hermione.

"But what if… you know, trying to get your trust and then pull a prank on you. That sounds Draco-ish to me," said Ron thoughtfully.

"We don't even know for sure, if it's him," said Harry soothingly to a frustrated Hermione.

Hermione sighed. She really wanted to know who her secret admirer was. She also did not want to be a part of Malfoy's prank.

"I'm so tired of this guessing game," mumbled Hermione. After the three of them finished dinner, they went straight to the common room. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess while Hermione was staring to the fire. All three of them looked up when they heard a tapping on the window. It was an owl. Hermione woke up from her trance and took the letter from the owl.

As her eyes traveled over the letter, her smile was becoming more pronounced. Harry cleared his throat. "Well, what does it say?"

"Here, read it yourselves!" said Hermione happily.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so glad that you still want to correspond with me. I'm sorry if you doubted my letters. You are a brilliant girl. I know you can recognize what is real and fake. I want you to know that I'm sincere in telling you that I love you. You can write to me if you want. I will be most pleased if you reply. Take care always._

_Yours truly,_

_Your secret admirer_

"Shouldn't he at least told you his name?" asked Ron.

"Maybe he'll tell me when I ask him," said Hermione as she took the letter from Ron's hand.She waved at Harry and Ron and rushed to the girls' dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Here's another chapter! It's short but it's the most significant... (I think :p ) Thanks again for my reviewers. Many thanks to Natsuyori and PiperLeoEternally. Thanks:) **

**I wrote a new fanfic, it's entitled Heartstrings... still HGSS. Please read that one too and don't forget to review. **

**Thanks again to Wafledreams for helping me out. ;)  
**

**I have classes now but I can still squeeze in writing fanfics. Don't worry, I won't abandon them!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Confessions

She sat down in her four-poster bed thinking hard. Could it be really Malfoy who wrote those letters? _Why not? _Her mind said. _He helped you pick up your things when you bumped into him._

_And then he sneered and insulted me after that. _Her other mind argued. Hermione sighed loudly. She felt more confused after her encounter with him.

They were hostile with each other for as long as she can remember. He always looked down at her because she was a Muggle-born and he called her a Mudblood. Heck, she even hit him because of what happened to Buckbeak.

Hermione opened his notebook again and concentrated at the handwriting. She took out one of the letters and placed them side-by-side. True enough, there were similarities in the strokes and Malfoy did a great job at concealing it using a spell.

_I think I should just confront him,_ she thought. _I should hand him back his notebook then show him the letter._

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, looking for Malfoy. _Where the hell could he be?_ She headed towards the Great Hall and the dungeons. There was no sign of him. Drastic times call for drastic measures. She marched down the hallway leading to the Slytherin Common Room.

When she reached it, she waited outside for Malfoy. Then she saw the door opening. She did not have the chance to hide when she saw who came out of the Common Room. It was Snape.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" said Snape sharply.

"I… I… uh…," Hermione faltered at Snape's glare.

"Well?"

"I was waiting for Draco Malfoy, sir," mumbled Hermione, not meeting Snape's eyes.

"And why do you want to see him?" asked Snape. He hoped Hermione would not notice his jealous tone.

Apparently, Hermione did not. "I want to give him back his notebook. He dropped it when he bumped into me."

"Hand it to me. I'll give it to him."

"N-no sir! I have to give it to him personally," stammered Hermione.

"Give it to me, Miss Granger," barked Snape. He tugged the notebook out of Hermione's hands. Her letters dropped on the ground. Hermione immediately picked them up.

"What are those?" he demanded.

"It's just pieces of paper that fell from Malfoy's notebook. I must have tucked it earlier. It's nothing, just scraps of parchments," she lied.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He knew that Hermione was lying to him. "Do not lie to me, Miss Granger." He said silkily.

_Oh no! He knows I'm lying._ She screamed inwardly. She took a deep breath. "Sir, they're letters from my secret admirer and I thought it was Malfoy," she muttered. She felt herself blushing.

_Oh great! She'd mistaken me for that brat Malfoy!_ He thought irritably. Was it time to confess to her that he was her secret admirer?

"Come with me, Miss Granger," he said. Hermione was surprised but she obliged. _At least, he did not take points from Gryffindor._ She thought.

As they were walking, Snape said: "Why do you think it was Malfoy?"

"Oh. When I read his notebook, his handwriting and my correspondent had some similar writing strokes. So, I guess it was him."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm not really sure." _Professor Snape is acting really odd. Why is he asking me so many questions?_

Snape stopped walking. Hermione faced Snape. "Professor, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Miss Granger, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Professor?"

He took the letters from Hermione's hands and he pointed his wand to each of the missives. Spidery-looking handwriting showed. She suddenly recognized it. She saw it everyday – every Potions class.

"I am your secret admirer."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Due to insistent demand, I updated sooner! ** **This one's short too. **

**Anyway, this story's nearing its end. Actually, this was supposed to be the end. But I still don't want to say goodbye to this story. This was like my first born child. I felt like a parent letting go of a grown-up child. :(  
**

**If you want me to continue, please tell me. I would like to hear from you. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciated your reviews. **

**But I'm not going to stop writing hgss... You can read my other stuff, just check my profile.**

**For the record, this is my first longest author's notes... ; ) **

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 8

Barriers Broken

"_I am your secret admirer."_

Hermione was shocked. Different emotions were conflicting inside her. Her _id_ was telling her to accept the man, to embrace him, and to kiss him. But her _superego_ was telling her that it was preposterous, that this was surreal, and that she was dreaming.

Her eyes rolled and before she knew it; she fainted.

* * *

_I'm dreaming. That wasn't real. I'm going to wake up now. _Hermione slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness. _Am I blind?_ She thought nervously but thankfully, she saw a ray of moonlight shining through the window. She sat up gingerly as though she had broken her bones although her head was throbbing painfully. 

She groped for her wand on the bedside table. "_Lumos,"_ she muttered. She shone her wand through the room. She squinted and she found out that something was wrong.

"Wait a minute, this isn't my dorm. Where am I?" mumbled Hermione. She looked around and she gasped. She was in the Hospital Wing. She got off the bed and decided she would go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Her hand was on the doorknob when a silky voice said: "Going somewhere?"

She gasped. "Who's there?" she cried out. She directed her wand to the source of the voice. Her lit wand revealed Snape sitting on a chair. His arms were crossed.

"You were supposed to be resting, Miss Granger," he said sternly.

Hermione was feeling more confused. Tears were threatening fall. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "I'm dreaming. This isn't real. I have to wake up now. This isn't real…" she mumbled to herself.

Snape felt something tug at his heart. _What have I done to her?_ He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, slightly shaking her.

"You're not dreaming, Hermione," said Snape softly.

Hermione began to cry but she did not open her eyes. "No, this isn't real. This is all a trick. It's irrational. I'm rational!"

Snape pitied her image. He embraced her. Hermione was transfixed. She could smell the fragrance of herbs. She could feel his body touching her. She slowly opened her eyes and the sight betrayed her persistent thoughts. Snape's eyes were closed and her head was tucked under his chin. His arms were encircling her waist. His embrace was neither too tight nor too loose. It was comfortable but she could feel his passion.

Snape opened his eyes and he saw Hermione's teary eyes looking straight at him.

"Would you lie to me? Would you play with my feelings?" asked Hermione.

"No. I didn't and wouldn't lie or use you. I could never do that. It was me all along. Please believe me. I really love you."

Hermione saw the sincerity in Snape's eyes. "If this were a dream, I wish I could never wake up," she whispered. She raised a hand to touch his face.

"No, this isn't a dream," said Snape. Then the barriers were broken. There was no student and teacher wall. No letters to separate them. It was just them – Severus and Hermione. They kissed in the darkness where no one could see them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: This is the last chapter. I can't connect anymore stuff in the story because it will become overly dramatic and I intend to keep the story as light-hearted as possible. Enjoy the last chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 9

Epilogue

Letters spread out on Hermione's desk. She smiled reminiscently on the sheaves of parchment that filled her table. She picked one of them and read it.

Dearest Hermione,

How is your summer vacation with your parents? I hope you are doing well as I am. I have been reading Potions journal and the book that you lent me before leaving. I sincerely enjoyed reading "The Taming of the Shrew" by Shakespeare. It was most enjoyable.

I know it has been a month already after your graduation. And I miss you terribly. I hope we can get a glimpse pf each other while you are on your Healer training next month. I will look forward in seeing you again. Until next time, my dearest.

Yours truly,

Severus

She smiled after reading it for the nth time and picked up another letter that obviously she had read before.

Dearest Hermione,

I'm sorry for bothering you this late. It's our wedding tomorrow and those dunderheads kept us apart because they believe it is unlucky for us to see each other before the wedding. By dunderheads, I meant everyone around us.

I just wanted to tell you that I am the luckiest man alive because I get to have you as my wife. I never imagined then from that fateful day in the Hospital Wing when we confessed to each other that I will spend the rest of my life with you. I will always love you.

Yours truly,

Severus

She smiled once again and put it aside. She sipped her tea and was about to read another letter when someone entered the room. The man walked towards her and leaned from behind her.

"Reading love letters again, my dear?" he asked softly in her ear.

Hermione tilted her head and smiled at him. "I can't get enough of your letters, Severus."

He kissed her smiling lips tenderly. She reached for his cheek and placed her hand on it.

"Why were you reading those again?" Severus asked when they broke apart.

"I just wanted to remember how far we've gotten since your first letter. Can you believe it's already our first anniversary?" Hermione said.

"Speaking of our first anniversary, I have something for you," he said slyly.

"What is it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Just follow me." Severus held out his hand. Hermione took it and stood up from her chair.

"Are you going to blindfold me like some people do when they want to surprise someone?" she asked jokingly.

He chuckled. "No."

Severus held her hand and led her to another room in their house. They stopped at the door.

"Why did you bring me to your 'top secret potions lab' as you accurately said?" Hermione crossed her arm and feigned suspicion.

"I want you to open the door," he said.

"Why?" she persisted.

"Just do it, woman!" he said with a little impatience.

"All right, all right!" she giggled.

When she opened the door, she gasped in amazement. It was not his "top secret potions lab" after all. It was a nursery room.

A bright yellow room designed with painted animals and cartoon characters greeted her. There was a crib in the middle of the room. There were also stuffed toys in the corner and a mobile on top of the crib.

Hermione slowly entered the room. Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to look at Severus who smiled at her.

"So that's why Ginny, Molly, and Minerva were dropping hints yesterday that your surprise is much better than mine!" She broke into a watery smile.

He smirked a little. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her prominent pregnant body.

"So what do you think?" he murmured.

"I love it! But I think my surprise is better," she grinned.

"And why is that?" he asked sounding curious. He embraced Hermione a little tighter.

"We'll have a baby boy!" she said excitedly.

"Really… I already guessed that one. I say, my surprise is much better…" he said jokingly and broke off when Hermione silenced him with a kiss.

"Who would ever think that this started from a letter?" she asked playfully.

Severus just chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. They both exited the nursery room hand-in-hand looking forward to a family life.

THE END

* * *

**I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed this story. Thank you sooooooo much!!! Merry Christmas in advance!**


End file.
